Usuario discusión:Acelfcolori
Usuario:Acelfcolori/Archivo1Aqui estan anteriores discusiones Claro! n.n Ya he planeado que salgan personajes de otros usuarios en un capitulo, ya que no puedo intervenir en los hechos de la historia (x3) Tranquila, que yo te pongo. Solo pasame tus datos oki? n_n Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:56 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ? No entiendo =/ Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 19:10 13 ene 2010 (UTC) No es eso (Pero me has confundido mas x3) Si te refieres a la pokenovela de kristal que tengo en fakemon, te tendria que colocar con todos esos trajes? Por que no puedes ser recurrente x3 Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 19:23 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues... No sé... Mm... ¿Misty? ¿Marina (La de las Crónicas)? ¿Brega? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:16 16 ene 2010 (UTC)) Mis favoritos Asi son Lectro Ash Gary Paul (mas o menos) palmer mmmmmm Morty, no se quien mas elige 1 aca esta no creo que le haya que hacer muchos cambios Archivo:Julia.png si claro que si solo dame tu sprite uno que te guste por que no se si con ese o con otro para hacertelos y algo muy raro la experta pidiendole al novato jajaj pero con mucho gusto los are dame tu sprite Archivo:Paula_bello.png fue lo mejor que pude hacer no se si te guste si no te gusta avisame espero que te guste te iba a poner solo una flor pero querias las dos y ese es el resultado Mayo linda Mayo amiga, lo siguiente que te digo te lo digo normal no estoy enojada pero me molesta un poco, le pedirias a la barbie que cambie de elemento/tipo es que si vos te inscribiste primero es para guardar el puesto del elemnteo agua, pues quisiera que pasara eso, poruqe yo me habia inscrito antes que ella y era para poder ocupar el cupo de elemento planta y creo que si alguien ve que vos tenes el elemento planta de ninguna forma tratarian de ponerselo... La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 03:06 18 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: No estoy enjada no con vos ni con barbie y no se la tomen a mal... ahi esta Archivo:Huevo_de_Acelf.png no me salio como esperaba pero da igual ponlo donde quieras!!!--barbie ok.... pero sera en la 2da temporada ¿ no importa ?--barbie toma amiga! Toma este lo hize para ti bueno son dos en verdad, aqui los tienes Archivo:Huevo_de_Absol.png Archivo:Huevo_de_Cubone.png Cuidalos mucho! Mayito estoy haceindo una novela, si queres inscribirte hacelo sigueindo las reglas de la discusion de la pagina... http://es.vulpixpedia.wikia.com/wiki/La_historia_de_los_Elementos.... La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 17:11 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Waaa, aknoknonuiednuiwfnoei, divinaaaaaaaaa!!! Lol x el título x3 Bueno, akí voy...*tomando aire* Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!! *respirando con dificultad* ahhhh, me ahorraste el trabajito k yo lo iba a hacer y sino iba a hacerla d vuelta pero muchisisisisisisisísimas gracias!!! Aká t dejo una imagen d Bluuee (L) creo k ya t la había pasado pero está genial y es una d las k más me gustan así k t la paso = Bueno, bss, sos un amor, guapaaaaa (L). [[Archivo:Blue_Pokémon_Manga.jpg|thumb|'weeeee! x3, está divina n_n espero k t guste como a mí n.n']] --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 17:31 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ........ ME as decepsionado, dices que empiesas a odiarme, por l que dise tu amiga, primeramente le dije eso a barbi porque me ofendio disiendo que yo estoy enamorado de ella y segundo: no quiero volver a verte por mi wiki, eres como haru, empiesas a odiar a los de mas si los demas tienen problemas con ella para mi las peronas mas buenos aqui, son venu,sofi, marina y espi, pero tu haru y compania son delo peor asta nunca~*Jc*~ 19:08 24 ene 2010 (UTC) quiero ser tu amiga quieres ser mi amiga??? fan de pichu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D claro oie porsupuesto que puedes aparecer dejame tu equipo y tu sprite y eso si porfa deja la foto de los pokes ya chaolucarizard 14:14 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Usuario:Lucarizard|۩۞۩_Ļùςάŕίžάŕđ_۩۞۩]] ~ Esacribeme con confianza no muerdo XD ^_^ claro puedes aparecer en la novela y tambien editarla un poco misdreavus love generation 19:21 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola ^^ Te perdone, pero ahora no lo dañes diciendo que estoy enamorado de venu porque venu es como im hermana Es una de las razones por la cual nunca perdonare a barbi, (Por desir que estoy enamorado bla bla bla, asi que pofavor no cometas el mismo error que ella bye~*Jc*~ 16:05 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola, wapa =) t acordás...? De los carácteres k tenías i k m ibas a pasar...akellos k eran xa el nick del xat...pues no es necesario k m los pases xk ia los encontré...i m kedé maravillada...tantos carácteres! son divinos k ia los copié...jeje...ueno i ahora tengo una mejor firmita ;) ueno xauuu! By:'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ 'тαℓк тσ мє' 15:52 10 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Lo k dijiste d la plantilla perfil, en tu usuario d k es mía pero sk no t iba...no pasa nada n.n ueno, xauu owo Es que no hay nadie x3 cuando veo que alguien escribe voy =9 ahora estoy hablando con porpor nwn y en lo de la pokenovela esta bien (si hablas de los screenshots nwn) como se llamaria (y de que se trataria?) xP Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 14:17 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Muxas Gracias Por La Imagen =) Graxiias, Paulii n.n ii mira sto...xa ponerle color a tu firma tan bonita...un ejemplo, vos lo podés poner otro color: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ Tiene k kedar así: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ spero k t sirva n_n uenuu...xauu cuidate, t kierooo wapaa --'ву:'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ тαℓк тσ мє 15:18 12 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: En negrita keda mejor: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ O sea, así: --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ Mal?! Para mi que te quedo super! te lo dice una chica que no sabe ni dibujar una flor en el paint X3 Si tuvieras un programa que fuera mas avanzado, serias una superduperwoopermupperyupper dibujante! =D sabes, te voy a devolver el favor (o el regalo) X3 tengo un programa que se llama corel draw X4, ahi es que hago los dibujos que meto al Museo de Arte. Deberias ver si algun dia te lo descargas ;3 al principio no sabia usarlo, pero hace unos dias descubri finalmente como es que funciona xP mira: Archivo:Kristal_en_una_nube.png Te hare uno de Paula!!! X333 (ya me parezco a ambipom_platinum!!) x3 consideralo un regalo de.... san valentin? owo Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 16:26 12 feb 2010 (UTC) foto Archivo:Señorita_jirachi.pngNecesito esta imagen para una historia.la odisea del jirachi de 5 puntas jirachi fan 16:40 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo <3 No me demore mucho en comparacion con la de Kristal owo se supone que iba Barry en la cabeza pero no puedo dibujar su pelo xP Archivo:Paula_en_una_nube.png Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 17:12 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:11 14 feb 2010 (UTC) marce! Hello Quiero avisarte que necesitas Editar El camino de un Coordinador 3, todos los personajes lo estan editando y entre unas de las que faltan estas tu, asi que porfavor, lo que tienes que agregar, es como entenas a tus pokemon para que esten listos para el Gran Festival Att StalinC 13:52 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Feliz san valentiiiiinn lindaa princesaaaaaaaaa^^ FEliz san valentin paula te quiero tanto, sigue asi de linda, te quierooo Archivo:Princesa paula.png